A Man In Uniform
by shana.rose
Summary: Modern AU. Sybil has always a thing for a man in uniform and Tom the wonderful boyfriend he is, is always up to try something new. No plot simply smut.


A late Valentines present for my fellow S/T shippers! Happy Belated Valentines Day and remember ROCK THE AU this month!

* * *

"Darlin' are you sure about this?" Tom said nervously, as he fidgeted in his clothes. He was still unsure about the whole thing.

Sybil sucked in her lower lip sighing deeply as she eyed Tom. The uniform he was wearing was fit,_ very_ fit. The black shirt was stretched taut over his broad and muscle chest while the trousers showcased his lean thighs and firm arse. Sybil had always police uniforms rather hot but on Tom is was downright seductive.

She had found the uniform at a costume shop yesterday while she had been looking for a costume for herself. Her mother was having her annual charity ball and not only was this year's theme a masquerade ball but Tom and her also reluctantlygoing. They had been searching around when they had found the cop costume and as a joke Tom had tried it on. Suffice to say Sybil had found the uniform more than just appealing.

"Of course," Sybil said licking her lips. Leaning over Sybil fixed his cop hat, winking at him she let her hands lightly brushed his muscular arms.

Taking two steps back Sybil schooled her face. "Now Officer what can I do for you?"

Tom smirked placing his hands on his belt. "Well for starters you can bend over and spread those legs of yours for me."

"Officer!" Sybil gasped, her eyes twinkling and a naughty smile graced her lips as she raised her hand over her mouth.

Tom chuckled and walked closer until he was only an inch away from her. "Sorry miss but there was a theft two doors down and the suspect fits your description." Pressed his hands on her shoulders he turned her towards the wall, "I'm going to need to search ya."

Letting his hands slowly trail down her arms he grinned as he felt the goosebumps rise on her skin. Curling his fingers around her delicate wrists he planted them against the wall. Sybil took a deep breath, anxiously waiting to see what he'd do next.

Moving his hands away from her wrists he slowly ran his hands down her sides. Lingering on her hips Tom's hands moved to the front of her thighs. Pulling her legs back he bent her over, pressing her curvy bottom against his growing erection.

Sybil groaned circling her hips against his erection, urging him onwards as she spoke her next breathless words, "What a large gun you have there officer. Tell me, what do you do with that big gun of yours?"

Tom chuckled deeply, his accent growing deeper. Gripping her thighs he whispered into her ear, "I stick it to criminals." And then he proceeded to thrust himself against her letting his hands wander down towards her inner thighs.

She grinded her hips against him before letting out a deep moan as his fingers brush against her center through her dark skinny jeans. Sybil was hot so hot; she desperately wanted to unbutton her pants but wasn't ready to end this fun games of their quite yet.

"Criminals like me?" Sybil whimpered in disappointed as his hands retracted from their place.

Tom moved his hands back up towards the top of her jeans as he slowly unbutton it. "Mmmm," Tom moaned softly in conformation before nipping her jaw. "Aye criminals like you," he said before thrusting his hand down into her knickers.

Sybil gasped arching her back as his long finger went inside her and began to stroke her. She groaned louder as he continued his movement with one hand while the other slipped up her shirt and began playing with her pert breast. "Oh yes." She hissed as she pulled her arms off the wall.

"Tsk tsk sweetheart," he whispered into her ear. Pulling her earlobe between his teeth he growled, "I didn't say you could move did I?"

Biting her lip she shook her head and let out a shaky breath as he began nipping at her throat. "No- no officer... you... haven't."

Sybil moaned as he picked up the pace, bucked into his crotch as he did so. She moaned again this time impatiently. Suddenly tired of his teasing and seeking the pleasure she knew only he could give her. "Tom!" She growled making it clear with her harsh tone that she was done with their charade.

"Oh thank god," he groaned. It had become harder and harder for him to keep up with his persona as he become more desperate to push inside her.

Pulling his hand out of her knickers despite her protests he turned her around and pinned her hard against the wall, stealing her lips into a rough hard kiss.

Sybil's hands went straight into his hair knocking his hat square off his head as she clutched him closer to her. She arched her body into his, pressing their bodies as close as physically possible while he pulled her shirt off practically tearing it apart.

"Take it off," Sybil mumbled against his lips as she pulled her hands away from his hair and down to the buttons on his shirt. He nodded tearing his mouth away from her as he ripped the shirt off not caring as the last two buttons popped off in the process. He heard a metal clank as Tom's belt hit the ground, a second later his pants followed them. Kicking them away from his ankles he pushed her jeans and kickers down.

Sybil smirked as Tom's eager hands palmed her naked bum. Wrapping her arms around his neck she climbed up him, wrapping her legs around his waist and grounded herself against his hard cock. Tom swore, "Fuck Syb!"

She smiled widely, "Oh please do." And with that Tom's boxers fell to the down and he thrusted deep inside of her in one quick movement. He pressed her back against the wall and proceeded to thrust into her repeatedly.

"Yes!" She shouted clawing her nails into his shoulder blades as he moved faster and faster. "Oh God Yes!"

The two of them grinding and thrusting their hips together as Tom pushed deeper and deeper inside her. Grunting out her name after each thrust.

"TOM!" She screamed closing herself around him as she felt his seed spill into her.

Tom sagged against her breathing heavily as he nudged his head against her shoulder, "Sybil. Oh Sybil."

Sybil hummed her approval kissing every possible spot on his face she could reach.

After a few moments of whispered words of love and affection Sybil let her legs slowly fall to the ground. Pecking her lips Tom grinned, "Next time I get to pick the outfit."


End file.
